The Suljur Brothers
The Suljur Bros are a duo of a RED and BLU Soldier freaks with different personalities, conceptualized by YouTube user Cody D. Buni. Their theme song is Gran Turismo US Soundtrack - Toyota Dealer . Fraser Appearance and Personality Fraser appears to be a RED Soldier wearing the Gilded Guard, the Bombinomicon, the Buff Banner and the Mantreads. Unlike his BLU counterpart, this Soldier tends to be aggressive towards anyone he encounters. In some cases, he'll attempt to attack his victim in cold blood (friendly or not) without apparent reason. Sometimes, he'll try to lure someone into a trap and steal the victim's items after getting slaughtered. Powers and Abilities Fraser's weapon of choice is an illegally modified Direct Hit with the stock weapon's explosion radius, giving him the ability to eliminate his targets even in point blank. While chasing them down, he'll attempt to "rocket jump" and whack the latters with his Equalizer. Or simply crushing them with the Mantreads. While searching for other weapons in his inventory, Fraser will drop and open his Buff Banner in order to switch his arsenal or hide any object that the latter obtained. Faults and Weaknesses * Despite being quite good at combat, Fraser is still durable as a regular Soldier. * Most of the times, he tends to overestimate himself while fighting even more powerful freaks and ending up getting killed easily. * While his Buff Banner contains "Hyperspace inventory", some freaks including RubberFruit may take the advantage to steal the said item with all of his weapons and gadgets inside. But if the said Buff Banner gets severely damaged, this item will cause a huge explosion, killing anyone who have been caught in the blast radius. Mr. "Mike" Hawk Appearance and Personality Mike appears to be a BLU Soldier wearing the Brain Bucket, the Bombinomicon and Gunboats. Compared to his bloodthirsty RED counterpart, Mike is marginally smarter and competent. In some cases, he'll spare a friendly Hoovy's life and leaving the victim unharmed. As for the other cases, he'll attack only when in danger. Powers and Abilities This Soldier has barely any abilities, with the exception of turning into his own hat and flying away. Unlike his RED counterpart, Mike has the ability to access every class weapons and use them with caution. However, he'll only use certain weapons that fits his fighting style. Faults and Weaknesses * Along with Faser, both of them are just durable as a regular Soldier. * Despite being more intelligent than his RED counterpart, Mike's not quite really that competent. * The Brain Bucket will (literally) block half of his vision, causing him to accidentally get himself injured even when running into a freak such as a Vagineer while wearing the said bucket in his head. ** To make things worse, during his Brain Bucket form, he'll not be able to take too much damage due to his frail durability. Trivia * The Suljur Brothers are a parody of tryhard players in Team Fortress 2 who attempt to mow down everyone in community servers including friendlies such as Hoovies with no reason. * Mike's full name is rather a phonetic/gag-name which (intentionally) sounds like a very bad swear word. * The "Hyperspace inventory" ability is based off from the logic in video games such as POSTAL 2, where players have an incredibly huge inventory that EVEN a nuclear warhead could fit inside. * Both Fraser and Mike are inspired by the titular protagonists Beavis and Butthead. Category:Glass Cannons Category:Soldiers Category:Multi-Teamed Category:Gunners Category:Goofballs Category:Idiots Category:Chaotic Neutral beings Category:True Neutral beings Category:Near-normal Category:Concepts made by Cody D. Buni